


kyoko kirigiri and her young apprentice

by glitchygorge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, I have no regrets, M/M, basically all the games and animes are canon EXCEPT for drv3, drv3 cast goes to the school makoto built at the end of hope arc, fictional reserved woman with a sad past adopts a freshman in high school, fun fact im posting this during school, ill add more relationships as we go on, kyoko adopts shuichi, kyoko kirigiri is a milf., maybe the sdr2 cast may show up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchygorge/pseuds/glitchygorge
Summary: These kids have some interesting talents. They get weirder every year, Kyoko wondered. Astronaut, Robot, Magician, Maid, Supreme Lead-Detective?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE MY FIRST DR FIC!!!! I archived all my old bmc fics cause FUCK bmc me and my homies all hate bmc. N E WAYS this came to me when I saw fanart of kyoko and shuichi working together and was like 😳 SO HERE WE GO

Kyoko Kirigiri is a reserved woman.

She is the assistant principal of the newly formed Hope’s Peak Academy, which has been running for 21 years now. She was given this role by her long time friend and founder/principal of the school, Makoto Togami. 

She was grateful for her job, satisfied with the feeling of peace after the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. She missed the feeling of structure in her life.

Being an assistant principal for a school of naturally gifted students meant she always had something on her schedule, and since it’s the beginning of the year, naturally she had more work to do than usual.

Today, she was working with Komaru Naegi, looking through her incoming class for the year. Getting to know their ultimates and their personalities from the applications sent in.

“I like this one, she seems sweet from what she wrote!” Komaru spoke. “Kaede Akamatsu. Oh, she’s the ultimate pianist!”

Kyoko chuckled. She may be a teacher now, but Komaru still has the same personality from when she was a schoolgirl.

These kids have some interesting talents. They get weirder every year, Kyoko wondered. Astronaut, Robot, Magician, Maid, Supreme Lead-

Detective?

There hasn’t been another Ultimate Detective since Kyoko. She has seen similar talents to past talents, like Assassin and Swordswoman, but no repeats. No repeats except for lucky student. Kyoko looked down at the name of the kid.

Shuichi Saihara. In an almost cursive handwriting.

The picture showed a boy. A young boy with an almost cool, dark palette stared back at her, his eyes being obstructed by a baseball cap. From what she could see of his eyes, she could sense sadness in him. A sadness she knew all too well.

“What are you looking at, Kyoko? Who is that?” Komaru spoke up, breaking her from her train of thought.

“Nothing, just a student of yours.” She handed the file over to Komaru. Komaru added Shuichi’s file with the rest of his classmates, and left for her classroom.

Kyoko let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Questions were buzzing around her mind, questions she wanted answered but didn’t know how. There was one thing she knew for certain, however;

She wanted to talk to Shuichi Saihara.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that episode of despair arc where chisa went around and rallied together the class from sdr2? yeah that’s this

“Welcome, First years, to Hope’s Peak Academy!”

The auditorium is stuffy and hot, filled with 15 year olds that are still half asleep. They were trying their best to focus on the man standing on the auditorium stage. The man, expecting a response from the crowd, is instead met with silence.

“I am Togami Makoto, headmaster of this academy for gifted students such as yourself!” He spoke, nervously shuffling the papers in his hands. “In this school, I know you will make wonderful, hopeful memories and friends that you will remember for the rest of your life.”

Kyoko never pays attention to Makoto’s welcome speech. She’s heard it before, and she’ll hear it again plenty more times. 

Instead, she decides to scan the audience. Being a prestigious academy, Hope's Peak accepts students of the very best, and these students reflect their talent well. A sea of first years store back at her close friend, some paying attention and others ready to fall asleep. Pink hair, spiky hair, goggles, armor, every wacky accessory you can think of is in this crowd.

Kyoko’s stare suddenly stopped on an average boy in a black baseball cap.

There he is.

Shuichi is not making eye contact with Makoto. His gaze instead settles slightly lower, the lid of his hat obstructing the view of the principal. He’s wearing the full school uniform, blazer and all. Kyoko is immediately reminded of her younger self.

“And finally, I hope your school year is an unforgettable one. Thank you.” Makoto’s speech was finished, and is met with a halfhearted applause. Kyoko watches the students pile out of the auditorium, a chatter loud and heavy in the air.

“How did I do?”

Kyoko turned her head around towards Makoto. “Same as every year. Maybe you should spice it up a little next time?”

She’s met with a sigh. “I try, but my jokes always fall flat. Kids these days don’t get comedy.”

“Maybe it’s because these kids aren’t used to being up at 8:35 a.m.” She chuckles. Makoto huffs at this.

“By the way, do you know where Komaru’s class is?”

-

Here goes nothing.

It’s Shuichi Saihara’s first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he doesn’t know whether to run or puke. After the school assembly, the school day officially begins. Students are supposed to head off to their first class, where their teachers are waiting for them.

Shuichi is frightened, more than he is excited. His talent probably won’t be as grand or impressive as his classmates, and not to mention he shares a talent with the assistant principal. Those thoughts bounce through his mind all the way to his classroom. 

Classroom 3-V. This is it

Maybe it’ll be empty. Maybe he’ll have a plain teacher, and nice classmates. Maybe this year will be somewhat normal. A fresh start.

This was crushed as he walked through the door and is met with one of his fears.

“Shuichi Saihara, am I correct?” A gloved hand extended towards him. “I’m Kyoko Kirigiri. Assistant principal. I look forward to this year.”

Shuichi is dumbfounded, his mouth open. “Y-yeah.” His voice cracks.

Kyoko chuckles as she head towards the door.

Weird. Shuichi took a look at the other kids sitting down. Not many were there. A green haired boy, a girl with only one eye visible, a boy that looked like he is made of metal, a girl with a witch hat, and another girl with dark green, braided hair are present in the class.

Mega weird. Shuichi slowly took a seat, and finally took a look at their teacher. A woman, with an almost green colored bob, sat in the front of the classroom. Her name was scrawled on the chalkboard behind her. Naegi Komaru.

“Is this really everyone? Let me take roll.” She sighed, snatching a piece of paper.

“Amami Rantaro?” The green haired boy calmly raised a hand. “Okay, let’s see…”

“Chabashira Tenko?”

“I’m right here! And so is Himiko, Sensei!” Witch hat girl yawned in affirmation.

“So Yumeno is here too… Saihara Shuichi?”

Shuichi gulped. “Right here” His voice was quiet and timid. 

“Great! Now… Tojo Kirumi, is that you?”

The quiet girl rose her hand. “Present.”

“Thank you! And finally… are you K1-B0?”

Metal boy nods his head. “Please, call me Keebo.”

Komaru scribbles something on her note. “Is that really everyone here? There’s 10 more students on my roster!”

“Maybe the other students heard that class isn’t a requirement for this school,” Himiko speaks, her voice slow and lazy.

Komaru sighed. “That won’t slide. I want a full classroom, and I want you all to make memories together!” She grabs the class roster. 

“Now, where do you think your classmates might be?”

-

The class is now standing in Hope’s Peak music hallway, looking for a specific room. “I can’t think of any other place she might be!” Komaru talks, her voice affirmative. The class wanders, poking their heads into random rooms.

“Hold on, I hear something,” Kirumi suddenly speaks. Everyone else froze, eyes wander around the hallway. Faint piano music is playing in the distance.

“Follow me!” Komaru shouts, while she races through the hallway. The class starts following in pursuit, the piano growing louder with each step. Komaru stops suddenly, causing Keebo to run into her. She stands and watches into a music room, while Keebo apologizes.

Komaru slowly pries the door open, careful not to interrupt the source of the music. There’s a young girl sitting behind the piano, looking to be around their age. She’s blonde, and has little hair clips the shape of music notes in her hair. She is wearing the standard Hope’s Peak uniform, but she decided to add a pink sweater vest. She seems to be lost in the music.

“Hello?” Komaru asked, and the girl immediately stops playing and looks at the newcomers. “Are you Akamatsu Kaede?”

Kaede nods. “Yup! Oh, is class required? I heard from someone it wasn’t and wanted to practice.”

“It’s not, but it would be better for all of us to be together as a class.” Komaru firmly spoke. “Who told you that class was optional?”

Kaede stops, thinking about who told her. “It was a girl with white hair and a yellow cardigan. I overheard she’s going to be in the Art room.”

Komaru sighs. “Looks like we got a wild goose chase.”

-

The class spends the entire day looking for everyone in their roster. After Kaede, the order of discovery went like this: Angie, Ryoma, Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Gonta, and finally Miu. The students follow their teacher, now standing outside in the courtyard.

“I’m telling you, he was tall and had purple hair! He was also wearing a purple jacket, and had some weird ass beard. He looked like someone’s dad,” Miu spat out.

“I’m sure he’s around here some- Oh!” Komaru exclaims, and once again runs away from her students. She’s dead set on a boy seemingly looking up at the sky, who is wearing the Hope’s Peak uniform, but substitutes the tan blazer for a purple jacket.

“Hey! Hello, are you Momota Kaito?” Kaito looks away from the sky, and notices Komaru.

“Oh, yeah! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” He exclaims, and extends a hand towards Komaru.

“Great! Can you come with us? We’re trying to get everyone to come to class.”

Kaito nods. “Of course! I was told class was optional, so I decided to star-gaze!”

A beat of silence. “It’s the middle of the day, degenerate,” Tenko deadpans.

“Who told you it was optional?”

He shrugs. “A girl with brown hair. She had her hair in two scrunchies, and looked pretty serious about it.”

Komaru pumps her fist in the air. “That sounds like Harukawa! We’re almost done, class!” She’s met with a groan from the tired first years.

Komaru stands and leads the class back into the school. Shuichi is in the back of the group, still afraid of socializing.

“Yo!”

Shuichi’s startled, and looks to his right to find Kaito looking right at him. “What’s your name?”

He gulps. “S-Saihara Shuichi.”

“Cool!” Kaito exclaims. “Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!” He extends a hand towards the boy. Shuichi wearily shakes it.

“I’m trying my best to learn everyone’s names in our class. What’s with the hat? How do you feel about space?” Kaito starts rambling, and his confidence seems to ease Shuichi’s fears. He listens intently to Kaito’s opinions on shooting stars.

“She has to be here!” Komaru speaks up, cutting off Kaito. The class is standing in front of what seems to be a dojo. “Everyone stand back.”

While Komaru is opening the door, a knife immediately lands on the wall next to the door. She yelps, and looks at who threw it. A girl, with brown hair tied into two ponytails.

“Harukawa Maki. Ultimate Assassin.” Komaru firmly states. Maki nods.

“Mrs. Naegi.”

“Can you please come with us to class?”

“I thought classes were optional,” Maki deadpans.

“Well, I feel like it would be beneficial for you all to get to know each other and learn as a class!”

Maki drops the knives and walks towards the class. “By the way, do you remember who told you classes weren’t mandatory?” Maki shrugs.

“I don’t remember what they looked like.”

Komaru folds over dramatically. “Ugh, there’s still one left and I have no idea where they are!”

“Mrs. Naegi?” Rantaro spoke. “I’ll be right back, you guys can go back to class.”

Before Komaru could object, Rantaro was gone.

-

Everyone is back in the classroom. Komaru shuffles the papers on her desk, clearly worried about her two missing students.

“Do you really think Amami will bring back the missing student?” Tsumugi pipes up.

“Amami was here in class from the beginning, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Kirumi responds.

“How can we be sure that the degenerate-” Tenko starts, but is interrupted by the classroom door slamming open.

Rantaro walks in, dragging a smaller, purple haired boy by the kid’s checkered scarf.

“Found him.”

Komaru stands up. “Ouma Kokichi?”

Rantaro drags the boy to a standing position. “Yup.”

“Hello, Mrs. Naegi!” Kokichi speaks.

“Where was he?” Komaru asks.

“Pulling pranks,” Rantaro and Kokichi say at the same time.

Right before Komaru could respond, the bell rang that signaled the end of the day. 

“Well, I expect you all to show up to class tomorrow!” She says, the class piling out the door. “Oh, Saihara!”

Shuichi was once again at the back of the group, turning around to face Komaru.

“Ms. Kirigiri wanted to see you after school.”


	3. 2

Shuichi is going to throw up.

Komaru smiles and returns to her desk, almost as if her news wasn’t a big deal. It is a big deal to Shuichi, however; this is a nightmare come to life.

He’s nothing compared to Kyoko. Kyoko is a far more talented detective, her work solving the mysteries of Hope’s Peak during the Tragedy, and her handling far more serious cases that Shuichi can only solve once in a blue moon. She’s a walking legend, her grace and reserve carrying her through-

“Yo, Shuichi!”

The smaller boy turns around to see Kaito running towards him. “Oh, hello Momota-kun.” 

Kaito stops. “Dude, you can call me Kaito! We’re friends, right?”

Shuichi nods. “Y-yeah.”

“Sweet!” Kaito pumps his fist into the air. “Oh, Kaede!”

Kaito waves behind Shuichi. He turns around to see the blonde piano girl walking towards them.

“Hey, Kaito! Oh, what’s your name?” She asks Shuichi, her voice soft but peppy at the same time.

“Saihara Shuichi.” She grabs his hand, shaking it frantically.

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede, nice to meet you!”

“So, where are you guys headed? Honestly, I might pop over to this music shop on block 9, there’s this keyboard there I’ve been looking at but I don’t have enough money to afford it,” Kaede begins. The three are now walking down a hallway.

Kaito scratches the back of his head. “I need to go grocery shopping. Jiji just had hip surgery, so I need to do the stuff she normally does. I don’t mind, though! It’s the manly thing to do!”

“You live with your Jiji and Baba?” Kaede asks. Kaito nods back at her.

“What about you, Shuichi?” Kaede asks, snapping Shuichi out of his train of thought.

“O-oh. Mrs. Naegi said that Ms. Kirigiri needed to see me. After that, I may go home.”

“Woah, you’re gonna go see Kirigiri-san? That’s amazing, Shuichi!” Kaede pipes up, clasping her hands together.  
Shuichi chuckles. “Yea, I just need to find her room first, though.”

“Hey, we’ll help you find her room!” Kaito interjects, Kaede nodding in affirmation.

“Really? What about groceries, or that keyboard?”

“That stuff can wait, let’s go find a map!”

And so, the trio finds a map on the first floor, and learns her room is on the third floor. After several flights of stairs and many miscalculations, the group of first years find Shuichi’s destination.

“Good luck, Shuichi! See you tomorrow!”

“See you, dude!”

Shuichi waves, glad he was able to at least make some friends.

Here he was, in front of the door to Kyoko Kirigiri’s office. Shuichi takes a deep breath, grabs the handle, and…

Dashes to the nearby restrooms to throw up his lunch.

He’s nervous out of his mind; Kyoko is 10 times the detective he is. She solved the mystery of Hope’s Peak, the Future Foundation, and many more cases. What did Shuichi do?

… He doesn’t want to think about what he did.

It’s now or never, is what Shuichi thought. After pulling himself together, he slowly opens the door to Kyoko’s office.

The woman is sitting behind her desk, her lavender hair cut into a bob. Her glasses reflected whatever was on her computer screen. Her attention is now directed towards the first year walking in.

“Ah, Saihara Shuichi. I was beginning to worry that Mrs. Naegi didn’t give you my message.” She adjusts her glasses and turns off her computer.

“I-I got lost.”

Kyoko nods. “I really should have given you directions, or at least a room number.” She chuckles. “Please, take a seat.”

Shuichi nearly trips over himself while making his way to the empty chair. His stomach is still churning due to nerves.

“So. Ultimate Detective, huh?” Kyoko starts, now facing directly towards the younger boy. “Tell me about yourself.”

“O-oh. Um…” Shuichi finally takes a deep breath. “My parents are famous movie people, and they’re overseas for business. I haven’t seen them since I was five. I live with my aunt and uncle, and my uncle runs a detective agency, and I sort of became his assistant. He trained me to be a detective there. I’ve only done small cases before, but everyone always called me the Ultimate Detective. My aunt made me apply to Hope’s Peak, and here I am.”

Kyoko is now typing away at her computer. “What is your uncle’s name?”

“Takahashi Hiroto.” Her typing continues.

“Ah, the Takahashi agency. I know your uncle.” Shuichi’s stomach does another backflip at that. “Mr. Saihara, it says here you solved the Suzuki case? I thought you only solved small cases.”

He can feel bile coming back up. “I-I don’t like to talk about that case.”

Kyoko silently reads the case summary. “I understand. I also have some cases I’d like to forget about.”

“Now, Mr. Saihara.” Kyoko swivels around her chair. “I called you here because your ultimate intrigued me, and I was hoping if you could help me out in my work after school. Of course, I’ll also tutor you so you can grow as a detective.”

Shuichi is dumbfounded. Tutored by Kyoko Kirigiri? And she wants Shuichi’s help? This isn’t real, this can’t be real life.

‘I understand if you do not wish to accompany me and my work-”

“NO!” Shuichi yells suddenly, knocking his chair over in the process. “I-I mean, yes, I do want to work with you.”

“Excellent.” Kyoko types away at her computer. “I’ll enroll you immediately.”

“Enroll me where?” Shuichi asks. Kyoko chuckles, removing her glasses to wipe them with her shirt.

“Would your uncle mind if we go on a field trip?”

-  
Now Shuichi is in Kyoko’s Nissan Altima, listening to whatever is on the radio at the moment. Kyoko is focused on the road ahead of her, while Shuichi fiddles with a loose fiber on his tie. They seem to be driving through Bunkyō, down a street that Shuichi doesn’t recognize.

“Kirigiri, I was wondering…” Shuichi starts. Kyoko hums, signaling she’s listening.

“Why would you choose me to help you? You barely know me.”

Kyoko sighs. “Saihara… there’s many reasons, actually. One is that you remind me of myself, when I was younger.” Shuichi looks startled at this news.

“I know that look in your eyes. That look of growing up too fast, it was probably caused by the Suzuki case. That also may be why you wear that hat, to avoid eye contact.” 

Shuichi is dumbfounded yet again. “You really are the Ultimate Detective,” he sighs.

Kyoko shakes her head. “Nope. I don’t have that title anymore. You do. I gave up that title when I left the original Hope’s Peak and joined Future Foundation. Even though we aren’t ultimates anymore, there have never been any repeats with talents. At least, there wasn’t before, but I guess you proved us wrong.”

“As the former Ultimate Detective, it is my job to teach you everything I know. And so, that is why I enrolled you here alongside me.” Shuichi turned around and notices that they have stopped driving, and were now in the driveway of a house.

“Where are we?” Shuichi asks.

“Oh, the Sakamoto Detective Agency,” Kyoko nonchalantly speaks.

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS 💔 but YEAH here’s the next chapter 🥴


End file.
